


"you frustrate me so much that I have to kiss you"

by Shugarship



Series: Yuil drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Making Out, Taeil loves him tho, Unbeta'd, Yuta is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugarship/pseuds/Shugarship
Summary: Yuta knows that he can be a bit overbearing at times, but can you blame him? Taeil hyung has been ignoring him and he cant just let that happen! Lets just hope that things don't go wrong.





	"you frustrate me so much that I have to kiss you"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovejhope1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovejhope1/gifts).



> and this is my second addition to the series! it kinda like a sequel but way later! yuil nation enjoy! and i'm sorry for any mistakes!

Taeil looked over at the sushi clock on his bedside table, the bright red lights that read 2:30 am stared at him tauntingly. Taeil had probably been in the same state for two days. He was running on coffee and 1 hour of sleep, studying doesn't really make him feel any better. He was at word 1,267, yes he was keeping count when Yuta barged into his room. He was holding two black bags and his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

“Hyung come watch a movie with me.” Taeil smiled wearily at Yuta before he turned back around to face his laptop.

“I can't, sorry.”

Yuta pouted, “Come on hyung.” Taeil typed in some more words.

“I’m busy, I can’t.”

Yuta frowned, “I brought snacks, come on.” Taeil felt his frustration rise, he doesn't have time to watch movies right now.

“Look Yuta, I said that I’m busy right now.”

Yuta didn't stop pressing, “but hyung-” Taeil slammed his laptop shut and turned around.

“Why can't you just stop?!”

Yuta narrowed his eyes as Taeil raised his voice at him. “Because I care about you, idiot!” He yelled back.

Taeil growled and stood up abruptly, causing his chair to fall on the floor. “Well, I didn't ask you care about me!”

Yutas face got red as he placed his bags on Taeil’s bed not-so-gently. “Shut up! I have a right to worry about you! You have to stop acting like this dumbass!”

Taeil moves towards Yuta and grabs his color tightly, "I'm your hyung, you don't talk to me like that. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." 

Yuta then also grabbed Taeil's collar. "I don't care that you're older than me. I'm worried that you've been in this room for days! You say that can you can take care of yourself but you're slowly deteriorating your own health! I can't believe that I'm in love with an idiot that doesn't realize that he's hurting himself."

Taeil blinks owlishly at Yuta, who was heaving in anger. "What?" Taeil's voice goes soft and he relaxes his hold on Yutas collar. "You're in love with me?"

Yuta froze and let go of Taeil's collar like it was burning him. "Look I'm sorry, I'm going now, sorry." Yuta fumbled as he grabbed his keys and he made his way to leave. "Look you should keep the food. I really didn't mean to-" Yuta was cut off when Taeil pushed him against the door and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Yuta felt his cheeks flame up. "Wait, what." Taeil smiled brightly at Yuta. "I asked if I can kiss you."

Yuta blinks as he whispers a soft, "okay." Not a split second later Taeil smashes his lips against Yuta's. Yuta feels his body tense up when he realizes how soft Taeil's lips are, and at some point he found himself kissing back fervently, his hand sliding up to grasp at Taeil's nape. Taeil then lets his hands roam freely all over Yuta's chest and eventually his hands are resting at Yuta's waist.

When they part they are breathing heavily, eyes glazed over and Yuta's mind feels fuzzy with the heat on his cheeks. Taeil blew out a puff of air before he started laughing and Yuta couldn't help but admire Taeils state, his pupils were blown and his lips were swollen and red. Yuta starts to smile instinctively and Taeil pokes his cheek. "Why are you smiling so much, huh?" Yuta rolled his eyes playfully, "God you're such a nerd." He punched Taeil's shoulder lightly and Taeil just laughed harder as he buried his head into Yutas shoulder.

They stayed like that until Taeil spoke up. "Hey, Yuta?" Yuta hummed in acknowledgment. "Do you think that you'd like to be my boyfriend?" Yuta made a choked sound as he slid down onto the floor. "Did- did you just ask me to be your-" Taeil just rolled his eyes and leaned down to grab Yuta's chin and made him look up so they could meet eyes.

"I'm serious, will you please be my boyfriend?" Yuta felt his breath hitch at the soft look Taeil was giving him and his heart felt like it was melting at the thought of dating Taeil. 'He said he likes me!' was the only thing that was going through Yuta's head.

Yuta smiled brightly, "I don't know, should I?" Taeil looked surprised for a second until he rolled his eyes and straightened his back. "God, you're so aggravating." Yuta only smiled wider and he also stood up. "But you like this aggravating person, don't you? I can't wait to tell everyone, THE Taeil has a crush on me. Me of all people. God this is rich-" Yuta was cut off by Taeils lips against his and he only blinked in shock.

Taeil then pulled away and breathed out as he brushed his hair out of his face. "You frustrate me so much that I have to kiss you, do you know what you do to me?" Yuta blinked one more before he smirked and moved to wrap his arms around Taeil. "I don't know, why don't you tell me, boyfriend?"

Taeil suddenly pushed Yuta away and looked at him in excitement. "Does that mean that you're saying yes?" Yuta didn't say anything and only smiled and grabbed Taeil's hand.

"Come on and eat the food that your boyfriend brought you, dork." Taeil smiled as Yuta pulled him to the bed.

"Sure thing, boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> so there's that too! please expect more yuil from me! i'm steadily improving so that I could make quality content!


End file.
